


talk me down

by sugarbabyloki (leatherstar)



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Codependency, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Singer Loki, These Two Do Not Have A Truly Healthy Relationship In Any Universe, Thor is not amused, a tiny bit of angst, and it makes for some bad decisions, bodyguard thor, how did cherik come into this, in this particular universe they are not so bad though, pretty much no contexualization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherstar/pseuds/sugarbabyloki
Summary: just a drabble about Loki, a famous singer, and his bodyguard, Thor. Thor should probably get a raise, only their relationship isn't as professional as it should be.





	

There's nothing like being on stage.

Nothing like singing, and dancing, and shouting to a crowd all too eager to shout back at you. Loki loves it, loves it, loves it.

He's come so far from being the shy, scornful boy who writed songs and hid them, not wanting anyone to know; now he takes pride in everything he does, everything he had to do to be where he is now: on a stage, his band behind and beside him, a sea of people in front of him. They watch him greedily, singing along, whooping and cheering and maybe even fainting a bit when he gets a bit provocative. Or more than usual, really. He sings and moans and sashays his way across the stage, and if he bends at the waist facing his drummer, if he turns and winks at his audience, if the crowd roars and he catches Leah's eye from where she's shaking her head fondly backstage, well.

Nothing out of order for Loki Laufeyson, one of the most controversial stars the show business has to offer.

 

He would like to think that he has friends. There's Leah, his manager; there's his band, there are even some who might be considered childhood friends, a miracle by Loki's standars.

Erik Lensherr is not his friend, more of a tolerated acquaintance, but still, when Loki is in the area the two will most likely meet for a scotch or two. Inevitably bitching at each other is a bonus, one they are both well-versed in.

"This tastes like bleach," Loki says unceremoniously, elegantly sprawled on an armchair. He's currently in the living room of the Xavier estate, or, as Charles always likes to say, all doe-eyed, the Lensherr-Xavier estate. One time he went so far as saying _Lenshavier_ , and it would have been much more enjoyable if Erik had limited his reaction to his eye-rolled 'you're so lame', instead of following to it with an all too fond kiss to Charles' forehead. Ugh, married saps.

"This is Charles' own reserve," Erik sniffs, looking aloof and detached, but there's a glint in his eyes that warns Loki to proceed with caution in judging the professor's taste; Loki can never turn down a bit of teasing, though. Charles can most definitely take it, a thing that can't be said for Erik.

"I didn't say I won't drink it," he shrugs, "But for a millionaire, dear old Charlie should probably offer his guests something that doesn't taste like a disease." Lensherr glares. Loki grins and downs his glass in one go.

 

It's just _difficult_ , restricting himself to a drink or two when Lensherr is in the picture. Charles is, as ever, and irritatingly enough, a darling; sardonic and sarcastic as he is, the man is also always ready to lend a hand or, in most cases when Loki is involved, an invite to spend the night without having to drive while tipsy. Loki though, ever the cat, can't help but bristle a bit at the insinuation that he's not perfectly able to do something on his own, thus deciding to go back to his hotel room.

"You're an idiot," Erik states calmly as Charles waves, clearly biting back a grin.

"Cheers," is Loki's response, and then he closes the car's door and, after some fumbling, drives away.

 

Going from New York to the Westchester's estate after a show and coming then back to NY makes for a pretty late bedtime and Loki is, admittedly, a bit tired; which is the only reason why his guard is down enough to jump and let out a yelp when, after entering his hotel suite, he turns the light on only to discover a man sitting on his bed.

"What the fuck," he breathes, going fast from frightened to embarassed to angry. "Thor!"

Because it is Thor. Golden, huge, perfect.....very angry, if the rigid posture and his brows mean anything...... Oh, crap.

"Loki." His voice is positively thunderous, and Loki can't help the small shiver running down his spine. Whatever.

Loki saunters to where his bag lays, hoping to convey an air of indifferent nonchalance. "I thought you were going to get back the next monday."

He can basically feel the glare on his back, and takes great care in rummaging through his stuff in the hope that the view of his ass will be enough to distract Thor a bit. "I was," Thor says slowly, "but then I called Volstagg and the things he told me were enough to help me speed things up a bit."

Loki sighs. He's going to murder that oaf, he is. He turns around, flashing a brilliant smile at the other man, "Well, it's not my fault he could not handle me. Way more interested in food and women, he is, and I'm sorry but, as you well know, neither is a particular interest of mine."

He sees Thor's fists tighten. "He was supposed to be your bodyguard for just a few days, Loki! No need to sneak off or bribe him not to follow you around!"

"I am perfectly capable of going somewhere without a mountain of a man with me every second, thank you very much!" he snaps, and Thor's voice raises accordingly: "You pulled that shit with me at the beginning, Loki, now it's time for you to grow up and see that it's dangerous for you!"

"Dangerous! Get me some of that pepper crap and I'll be fine."

Thor bristles. "People are sick, Loki. Maybe they wouldn't get so obsessed with you if you didn't–" Loki rolls his eyes, mouths along, "basically have sex on stage every night for the world to see–"

"Thor." he has to interrupt, "Thor. I could be a fucking porn star and that would not justify the stalking, alright?" Thor flinches, his beautiful features grimacing for an instant before returning smooth, his jaw still set. "It would not. I'm sorry, how you act onstage is your business and you should always do as you best please. But _not_ ," he remarks sternly, "when you are off that stage and there's no one to protect you in public. I'm sorry, Loki, that's just stupid and I thought I was done arguing with you about it."

The thing is, Loki doesn't mind arguing with Thor. He rather likes it, actually; though the other man isn't quite as vicious with his words as Loki is too quick to get, his physicality is impossible to ignore even when he's calm and serene; when irritated or enraged, Loki is sure that pure electricity fills the room. However, he pretty much can't stand when Thor looks and sounds like this, like he's disappointed, saddened by something Loki did. It makes Loki grudgingly feel disappointed in himself, too, and this was not how he intended his night to go. Ugh, feelings.

"I went to Westchester," he says, more softly than intended, like an olive branch. "I doubt anyone apart from Xavier and Lensherr knows where I've been."

Thor's eyes get a bit softer, too, but his mouth is still turned downward. "Glad you weren't actually being that irresponsible while I was speeding to get here and find you."

Sometimes Loki hates him. Hates how Thor has the capacity of making him want to kneel at his feet without a word being said. That is what Loki wants to do the most right now, so he does.

He pads quietly across the room, eyes on Thor's bright blue ones, going to where Thor is still sitting on the edge of the bed, feet on the ground and elbows on his thighs, hands clasped tightly. Those hands clench and then separate as Loki goes down on his knees, pretty gracelessly for one such as himself; he straightens a bit, shuffles in between Thor's legs, and bends his head to look down, ignoring Thor's sharp inhale and the way he goes perfectly still. Thor's thick, strong thighs are beautiful. He's wearing sweat pants and Loki wants to bend further and lay his head on Thor's legs, wants to say that he's sorry for making Thor worry, but can't quite make himself because maybe it's not really the truth.

He closes his eyes against a powerful rush of feeling when Thor's hand cups the back of his neck and gently, yet firmly, guides his head down where Loki wants it; he suddenly feels a bit like crying.

"I've missed you, too," Thor says, voice rough. Loki swallows, his arms circling on their own accord Thor's calves, holding on tight. "Darling," Thor murmurs, one hand firm on his neck and the other stroking his hair. _I'm selfish_ , Loki should admit, _I'm selfish and I can't stand when you're not around and I act out and you should always pay attention to me_ , Loki should admit, but doesn't say. Thor is not stupid, though. Thor is funny and bright and beautiful and tender, generous and reliable, but there is something in him, too, something darker that, Loki knows, is as greedy for Loki as Loki is for him. Something that makes him recognize why Loki acts like he does, and makes him accept it. Makes him, in a way, darkly pleased, genuinely satisfied of how Loki's need of him can make him illogical.

They are silent for a while, then Thor speaks. "I get that it's hard to have to account for every little move you want to make, but I'm afraid that your safety is my top priority, and you know I say this not only as your bodyguard. If there's a message you want to get across, try a different method."

Loki hides his smile against Thor's inner thigh. _If you want to get back at me for not being there, get naked on camera, get a bit too handsy with someone else, trash your room._

Loki raises his head to look at Thor, still grinning a bit. "I'll keep that in mind." The other man is making that odd, soft expression he only ever makes when he sees Loki genuinely smile, and he must be able to detect that Loki is about to mock him for it because he suddenly rushes forward to capture his lips in a kiss that, frankly, feels like coming home. Loki sighs. Married saps everywhere, he always complains, yet when Thor holds him like that, his traitorous brain thinks that he wouldn't mind so much becoming one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in basically twenty minutes last night, so it's probably a mess! Also, I should say that I wanted this to be pure fluff with maybe a tiny bit of sexy, but, as usual, these two took over and decided that some angst couldn't be omissed. You know, because they are Thor and Loki and Loki being drunk on adrenaline and missing Thor makes for bad decisions.


End file.
